Fairy Death
by Eneth62
Summary: Lumi est un jeune homme qui a débarqué à l'Orphelinat des Crocus il y a 10 ans. Il ne se souvient de rien à part d'un rêve qui lui hante chaque nuit. 1ère fanfic ...


Lumi se réveilla, couvert de sueur, le cauchemar se répétant en boucle dans son esprit. Il regarda rapidement autour de lui pour vérifier que c'était bien un rêve. Ne voyant que la petite pièce lui servant de chambre, Lumi soupira de soulagement

- Lumi ?

Le jeune homme sursauta au son de cette voix venue de nul part. Reprend ses esprits, il tourna la tête pour apercevoir du coin de l'oeil une vielle femme qu'il connaissait plus que bien.

- Ah, c'est vous Soeur Léna... Vous m'avez faite peur.

La dénommée Léna observa le visage de Lumi, s'attardant sur les cernes violets sous ses yeux.

Léna: Toujours le même rêve à ce que je vois, conclut la vielle femme.

- Exact... Je commence à en avoir assez de ne pas dormir la nuit...

Lumi se leva, n'éprouvant aucune gène à n'avoir qu'un caleçon comme seul vêtement devant cette femme qui l'a aimé et élevé comme un fils pendant toutes ces années à l'orphelinat. Levant les yeux aux ciel, la Soeur sortit, le laissant seul. Lumi se dirigea vers la salle de bain, prit une courte douche, puis enfila un jean, un débardeur et un sweat. Il tenta d'enlever ces fichus traces violettes sous ces yeux, sans succès. En descendant pour prendre son petit déjeuner, il croisa une Soeur qu l'aborda:

- Lumi ? Léna m'a demandé de vous transmettre ceci, dit-elle en lui tendant un bout de papier.

Lumi le lut rapidement, le fourra dans sa poche en marmonnant un merci. Il engloutit son maigre petit déjeuner, puis attrapa son sac et sortit. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la façade du vieil immeuble grisâtre, jadis blanc, dont la pancarte affichait "Orphelinat des Crocus". Il soupira en repensant à toutes ces années passé ici. Léna lui avait raconté qu'elle l'avait découvert agonisant près de l'établissement après une violente coupure d'électricité, déclenchée par une vive lumière sortie d'on ne sait où. La vielle femme lui avait demandé à maintes reprise comment il s'était fait la large blessure parcourant son torse qui avait manqué de le tuer. Lumi ne connaissait jamais la réponse, souffrant d'amnésie certainement due au choc de l'attaque. Le jeune homme ne se souvenait de rien à part son prénom. Rien. Pas même l'ombre d'un souvenir avant son arrivée, il y a 10 ans de cela. 10 ans où pendant lesquels, le même cauchemar sanglant revenait chaque nuit. Il se souvenait du visage de l'homme de son rêve comme s'il était gravé dans sa mémoire, de même pour celui de la fille. L'homme avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges, rouges comme le sang de sa victime, une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds auquel il prenait plaisir malsain à torturer, un rictus sadique collé sur le visage. Dans ses yeux, régnait l'ombre de la folie. Soupirant de nouveau, Lumi jetta son sac sur son épaule et partit en direction de son rendez-vous dans un bar.

Le soir, Lumi sortit, exténué. Il devait être au moins 22h passé, et Soeur Léna devait s'inquiéter. Courant dans la direction de l'orphelinat, il remarqua un nuage de fumée, suivi par des flammes. Pile à l'endroit de l'orphelinat. Accélérant d'un coup, il se mit à prier pour que ça ne soit pas l'orphelinat qui flambait comme un feu de joie. L'odeur de brûlé s'intensifiait, et Lumi commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer quant il s'arrêta. C'était bien l'orphelinat. Toutes ces années partaient en fumée, calcinées par les flammes. Tombant à genoux, il cria à l'aide. Supplia. Un cri retentit: un cri de femme. Alors, sans plus hésiter, Lumi sauta dans les flammes.

A l'intérieur, c'était l'enfer. Les soeurs et les pensionnaires gisaient à terre, brûlés, ou parfois... Déchiquetés. La main devant la bouche, Lumi avança avec précaution, ne voulant pas endommager davantage les cadavres. Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'où venait le hurlement. En voyant la scène sous ses yeux, il ravala la bile amère qui lui remontait dans la gorge. Les corps de trois femmes gisaient, les membres dévorés, le visage non reconnaissable. L'une d'elle avait été éventrée, ses entrailles se répandaient sur le sol. Lumi sentait l'odeur du sang encore chaud. Puis, il la vite. Léna était affalée dans un coin de la pièce, tentant de retenir le contenus de son ventre d'une main. Elle était encore vivante, mais de peu. Les larmes au yeux, Lumi s'agenouilla auprès d'elle.

-Léna ... fit-il, un sanglot brisant sa voix. Tout va bien se passer... Je suis là.

- Ce n'est rien ... elle s'interrompit, crachant un peu de sang. Sauve-toi mon enfant... Le mal est ici...

La vieille femme s'éteignit sous les jeux du jeune homme, sous le choc. Il la secoua, lui demanda de ne pas mourir, pas maintenant. En vain. Soudain, une odeur de pourriture manqua de faire vomir Lumi. Tremblant, le garçon tourna la tête. Une gueule autrefois humaine était en face de lui, son haleine de décomposition lui faisant retenir son souffle. La créature avait le visage tout déformé... Non, c'était des morceaux de peaux recousues entre elles. Elle n'avait pas d'yeux, juste des orbites aussi vides et noires que les ténèbres. Cette... chose ne devrait pas exister. Lumi eu juste le temps de reculer de quelques pas pour manquer de justesse une main griffue qui se dirigeait vers sa tête, se faisant juste entailler le mollet. Grimaçant sur le coup, le jeune homme se releva tant bien que mal. Cette chose devait être exterminée. Maintenant. Laissant sa fureur lui redonner des forces, il leva un poing. Une lumière dorée en sortit, provoquant un hurlement strident de la part de la créature. De la peur. Cette chose pouvait ressentir quelque chose finalement... Lumi abattit son poing vers la tête de la monstruosité, la faisant éclater comme une prune trop mûre. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de savourer sa victoire qu'une main griffue enserra sa gorge. Une seconde tête s'approcha de son visage, ouvrant son infâme gueule. La terreur s'empara de l'âme du jeune homme, le vidant de ses forces, le paralysant. Son pouvoir disparût, le laissant aussi vide qu'une coquille tandis que des images dévalaient devant ses yeux. Ce n'était pas celles des moments heureux comme ils le disaient dans les livres. Des images sombres. Sûrement celles de son ancienne vie. Il ne comprit pas leur contenu, elles allaient trop vite. Soudain, une image revenait en boucle dans son esprit. Un homme torturant une homme torturant une fille. Un homme torturant ... La main griffue. Lumi reprit conscience. Plus une trace de la créature. Seulement un tas de cendre éparpillé sur lui. Il avait changé d'endroit aussi. Il n'était plus dans un bâtiment, mais dans une plaine non loin d'une forêt. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et vit une bande de jeunes gens qui couraient dans sa direction. Il croisa de loin le regard chocolat d'une jeune blonde, laissa un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage avant de s'évanouir.

* * *

**Youhouh! Premier chapitre de ma première fanfic postée *-* Vous voulez le 2e ? Alors une petite review et ça marche :D**


End file.
